Never knew
by MoonEclipseSun
Summary: For two years, everything had been almost perfect. He was certain that nothing could change that, but is he wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I told ya'll there might be a sequal. And, there is. Somewhat anyway. For now, I've only gone as far as a one-shot, but they, that's how my old story began anyway, so who knows really.

But, this sequal, just so you know, will be set in the future, about two years, and a lovely twist is going to happen. Okay, so from that thought, I've just gotten more thoughts, so I guess it won't be a one-shot anymore. Bet, ya'll happy 'bout that huh?

Thought so. -grins-

Anyway, onto the sequal;

* * *

_Two years later_

It's been two long years since Jou declared that he was, infact, still in love with Kaiba and that he was willing to try and rebuild his realtionship with Kaiba. During those two years, Kaiba and Jou had had many ups and downs and at one point, Jou was ready to give up completly. No, not give up on trying to rebuild his relationship, but everything else. They pain in his legs everytime he walked was still there. It wasn't as bad as it had been at first, but it still hurt. But as much as he wanted to give up, Kaiba had been there to help pull him through until the end.

Kaiba showed more emotion now-a-days and Jou was greatful for it. He hated having to always have guesed what the older boy was thinking or feeling. Now, he didn't have to worry about that. There was always a small smile on his lips whenever he saw Jou and Jou couldn't help but always grin back. Kaiba was now acting more like a person not a robot.

As Jou stretched on the bed with his hands behind his back, he couldn't help but wince a little. Okay, well, maybe a lot. No, this time, it wasn't from his legs. No, the night before, he and Kaiba had made love for the first time. He had to admit, it had hurt as much as he had thought, as more. But, at the same time, the pleasure he'd felt from it, it countered the pain. He couldn't begin to explain how happy he was. Even if he'd limp and wince when he walked.

He was greatful for the last two years though. Even though they still bickered -it was normal, you'd worry if they didn't- they hadn't had any major fights. If he recalled correctly, the biggest fight they'd had was over Kaiba refusing to get his a puppy.

_Flashback_

_"Kaibaaa."_

_"I already said no Jou. When I say no, I mean no!"_

_"But please Kaiba. It's just a puppy! I'll take care of him."_

_"I already have a puppy, Jou, why would I want another?"_

_"I'M NOT YOUR PUPPY DAMNIT! And the puppy isn't for you, it's for me!"_

_"Why should I get you a puppy anyway?"_

_"Because, it's our one year anniversy in a week you idiot!"_

_There was only silnce from Kaiba's end and Jou couldn't help but growl. The barstard had forgotten all about it! It wasn't that it suprised him, but still, it was their anniversy for crying out loud! You couldn't forget that, but looks like he'd been wrong about that._

_"You forgot, didn't you!? I knew it! I knew that if I didn't tell you I wanted something, I'd never get something because you wouldn't damn well remember about our anniversy!"_

_Kaiba opened his mouth to protest, but he shut his mouth. Jou could only sneer before walking into their room for a moment before coming back out and chucking a pillow and blanket at him._

_"You can damn well sleep on the couch you barstard!"_

_With that, Jou turned and walked back into their room and slammed the door closed. Kaiba slept on the couch for the rest of the week._

_End Flashback_

Jou couldn't help but snicker at the thought. He'd won the argument too. The day of their anniversy, he'd recieved a puppy as a present. Kaiba had deserved the weeks worth of sleeping on the couch though. As lonely as Jou felt at night, Kaiba deserved it for forgetting about their anniversy. He couldn't just let that slide.

If he remembered correctly too, it was their two year anniversy today. He couldn't help but let a small smile creap onto his face. He wondered if Kaiba would remember this anniversy or he'd have to make him sleep on the couch again for forgetting. He hoped that Kaiba did remember though.

When a door opened and closed, Jou snapped out of his thoughts. He heard his name being called and he let Kaiba know that he was in their room. It was odd though, Kaiba was home early. He was meant to be at work until late again. Not wanting to worry about why, Jou put it out of his head. All he knew was that Kaiba and himself would be able to spend some more time together today.

Jou bit back a laugh when Kaiba poked his head into their room. He sobered though, when he saw the look in Kaiba's eyes. He was afraid. Of what Jou didn't know, but he knew it had to be something big if he was afraid. Kaiba was never afraid. Jou wanted to ask what was wrong, but he'd lost his ability to talk for some reason.

"K... Kaiba?"

Jou got no responce, so he slowly sat up. He bit back a wince and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Kaiba was looking at him intensly and Jou couldn't help but wimper. He watched as Kaiba walked over to him, not breaking eye contact, and dropped to one knee infront of him. Jou sucked in a breath, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Jou... will you... marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank **devotedtodreams**, **ONIX-21 **and **journey maker **for their reviews. You know I love 'em.

I do have to apologise though. This chapter is pretty short. I guess my brain train just decided to die on me early. It's sad, but I think this probably works best as a shorter chapter. Don't want to draw it out too much and it get to the point of rediculas, you know?

Anyway, onto the story;

* * *

There was silence in the room. You could hear a pin drop if you listened carefully enough. It was as if time itself had ceased to move. Jou was still trying to wrap his mind around the ring, that was in the box, that Kaiba held. He hadn't even gotten to proccessing the proposal yet. As Jou opened his mouth to say something, he found that nothing was coming out. It seemed as if his voice was failing him. He knew though, he needed to say something to Kaiba.

"I... ugh... um... I."

Jou could see that Kaiba was getting nervous and because Kaiba was getting nervous, so was Jou. In his mind, he was screaming out _yes_ right and left, but it just seemed like his mouth didn't want to play fair with him. It seemed as if his whole body was frozen with the shock of the proposal.

"I... I."

Still, nothing would come out of his mouth. He watched as Kaiba stood up and walked to him before placing his hand on his cheek gently. Automatically, Jou leaned into his touch and Kaiba began to crease his cheek. Jou could practically feel the love that Kaiba held for him.

"Jou please... say something."

Kaiba would never know how much Jou wanted to be able to say something. He opened his mouth once more but found that still, nothing would come out. It seemed that Kaiba noticed this as well, as he took his hand from Jou's cheek. Jou knew what was going to happen and without thinking, pulled Kaiba flush against him and kissed him with all the love and passion that he had in him.

When their kiss broke apart, Jou couldn't help but brush his lips against Kaiba's gently before whispering _yes_over and over. Now that he was finally able to say that one word, he didn't know how to stop himself. He needed Kaiba to know. He couldn't think of a better answer then yes.

"I'm so glad Jou."

Jou watched as Kaiba slid the ring onto his finger. He couldn't help but grin as he pulled Kaiba to him once more and kissed him like they'd never kissed before. To say he was happy would be a severe understatement. He didn't even know how to describe how he was feeling and he was the one feeling.

"Yes, forever."

Jou and Kaiba broke away with a small start when a loud 'Gross!' was heard. Jou couldn't help but laugh as he saw the back of Mokuba as he vanished around the courner. That kid did always turn up at the worst possible moments for them. By now, he'd probably been scarred beyond recognition. He couldn't help but snicker at that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank **dragonlady22**, **Journey Maker**, **devotedtodreams** and **ONIX-21** for their reviews.

I have to admit, even though I went to work with my Ma, today was one of my betters days. You know why? Well, my muse turned up and gave me insperation so I was able to write this chapter. I ditched my Ma after two minutes of being at work to write, ain't I a nice daughter? -grins-

I know it has taken a while for this chapter, longer then my last ones, and I'm greatful for you guys being patient and waiting. Guess I'll have to tell my muse that he can't have a break in the middle of a well loved story, right?

Anyway, onto the story;

* * *

Jou had been engaged for a total of two weeks and he had to admit, it was total bliss. it was as if Kaiba had never betrayed him and as if they'd been engaged the whole time. Now to say that he woke up everyday with a big grin was a major understatement. It was as if he was walking on air and if this was only the engagement, he couldn't wait to see what it would be like when they were really married. Oh god, just the thought of being married to Kaiba and he swore he could see stars. He really must have died and gone to heaven and if so, he was damn well staying. This was something he'd always dreamed of.

Jou didn't notice that Kaiba had arrived hom and was now leaning against the door frame, watching him. It wasn't until Jou heard his pet name being called that he finally noticed that Kaiba was home. When he looked up at him, he couldn't help but bite his lip. The way Kaiba was looking at him, it reminded him of their 'conversation' yesterday. Now, he had to admit that he had no idea where the topic or idea had even come from, as he'd never even thought about it before.

_Flashback_

_"Kai... can we talk?"_

_"If you want. What is it?"_

_Jou could hear the constant tapping of Kaiba's fingers against the keys of his laptop. They were currently laying in bed, well actually, Hou was laying in bed and Kaiba was sitting at his desk. Jou was laying on his side, perched up on his elbow, watching._

_"What do you think of kids?"_

_"Kids? How would I know? I can live without them."_

_"What about Mokuba?"_

_"He's different, he's my baby brother. Even if he isn't a baby anymore."_

_Jou could hear the fondness in Kaiba's voice as he spoke of Mokuba. He knew that he'd never admit it, but he loved that kid more then anything and would protect him with his life. Jou couldn't help but smile._

_"You really love that kid."_

_"Hn. Get to the point Jou."_

_"Well, I was wondering what you'd think about having kids. Our own kids. We could adopt them."_

_For a while there was silence, before it seemed that the words sunk in and Kaiba stood, but it seemed as if his legs wouldn't hold him and he dropped. Thankfully he caught the edge of the desk and pulled himself back to the seat. Once it seemed that Kaiba was safe on his chair, he swung around. Hou could see the shock and almost horror in Kaiba's eyes. Hou bit his lip, waiting for Kaiba to respond. For a while, it was only silence, then Kaiba finally broke the silence._

_"What are you talking about Jou? Kids? I'm quite happy without kids. I already have Mokuba. I don't understand why you'd be thinking of kids now. We've only been engaged for almost two weeks."_

_Jou could tell the clipped tone in Kaiba's voice meant the conversation was over, but for once, Jou ignored him. This was something that he really wanted to talk about, Kaiba wanting it or not._

_"I know how long we've been engaged for Kaiba. For a fact though, you might take care of Mokuba but he'd your brother not your son or daughter. There is a difference."_

_"I know that, but it's enough hassle with Mokuba, we don't need another kid. Anyway we're only twenty-one, why kids now?"_

_"Mokuba is far from a hassle. But you wouldn't know that _seto_ because you're never home! I'm the one that's always taking care of Mokuba and helping him when he needs it, not you! And you're his brother for crying out loud. You're meant to make time for him, no matter what, not schedule him in!"_

_Jou could see the suprise on Kaiba's face and he couldn't help but sneer at him. He had hoped Mokuba had lied about that, but looks like his hoping wasn't enough._

_"Oh yes, I know about that! You really can be a heartless barstard sometimes _Seto_."_

_The only time Jou ever called Kaiba by his first name was when he was pissed off at him. And oh boy, was he pissed off at him._

_"But what was I thinking? If you're like that with your own brother, then what would you be like with your own child?"_

_Jou then stood up and quickly shoved on some clothes. He'd had enough of Kaiba and couldn't stand to be near him anylonger._

_"I'm going out. Don't follow. I'll be home whenever I damn well feel like it too. Oh and don't expect to be sleeping in our bed tonight. You're on the couch."_

_With that, Jou left. When he did eventually come home later, about three in the morning, hafe wasted, he didn't remember seeing Kaiba at all._

_End Flashback_

As Jou looked at Kaiba now, he couldn't help but grimance slightly. He hated it when they fought because it always ended in a empty bed at night.

"Jou, I don't know why you want kids so young. I thought about it all night and right now, it just doesn't seem like the right time for a child of our own."

Jou couldn't help the small smile that crawled onto his lips. So that was why he hadn't been able to find Kaiba last night.

"Kaiba..."

Jou stood up and slowly made his way towards Kaiba.

"I never said we had to have kids now. I know it isn't the right time and I know we're still too young for a child of our own. I just wanted to know if you thought there could be a possibility for children in the future."

"Of course there's a possibility for children in the future Jou. I do want to have kids with you Jou, even if they are adopted. I want everything with you. Forever and more."

"Yes, forever and more."

Jou couldn't help the smile as his lips became one with Kaiba's, his arms snaking around Kaiba's neck and Kaiba's snaked around his waist. The future held a lot of possibilities. The next was their wedding. Just at the thought, Jou felt like he was on clouds again and couldn't help but let a giggle out, breaking the kiss. Kaiba's eyebrow was raised and Jou shock his head with a small laugh, kissing Kaiba again. The future was endless.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank **devotedtodreams**,** ONIX-21** and** blueberry **for their reviews. I love you all for the lovely reviews.

My muse was being nice to me today and I was able to get this chapter done sooner then I thought. I thought it would be atleast a week, like last time, but I guess my muse got the message about no vacationing during a story.

I do have to appoligise though, I have a feeling that this chapter might be short. I know, short chapters can be a pain in the ass, their a pain in mine when I write them and they don't feel long enough, but it was all my muse let me think before he vanished. How nice.

And, an answer to **devotedtodreams** question; Yes, I'm pretty sure that I'll put the wedding up in a chapter. Just wouldn't fit without it, don't you agree? I'm not sure though, how I'll do it as I've never done a wedding before, but I can only but try.

Anyway, onto the story;

* * *

It had been two months since Jou and Kaiba's 'conversation' about children. It was the only time that conversation ever came up. All Jou needed to know was that there was a possibility of children in the future. Now that he knew that, he didn't need to bring the topic up. He didn't really have time for it anyway. In one months time, Jou and Kaiba would be married. He couldn't really believe it. It was so soon but Jou didnm't want a long engagment. He was currently trying to do a guest list. He hadn't gotten far. His list only read:

_Mokuba-Best man for Kaiba_

_Yugi-Best man for Jou_

_Tristian_

_Anzu_

_Serenity_

_Duke_

_Bakura_

And that was where his list pretty much ended. He'd been trying to think of more people all day, but he hadn't been able to come up with anymore. The ones he had took long enough to think of in the first place. He was out of people and he had to admit, it sucked beyond beliefe.

Now, don't get him wrong, it wasn't that he wanted a massive wedding because he didn't but he didn't want a small weeing either. It was sending him crazy because he couldn't think of anyone else and he couldn't work out if he did want a small wedding, or a big one or simply a normal sized one.

Throwing his pen across the room, Jou couldn't help but growl in frustration. He looked up with a small glare plastered on his face when he heard a low chuckle.

"It's not funny!"

Jou knew his voice held a whining tone in it but he didn't care. He needed more names!

"I never said it was funny Jou. You just look so ocute when you're frustrated."

Jou could see the sly smirk on Kaiba's face and he couldn't help but bite his lip. He knew what that look meant. Kaiba was horny and he wanted sex. Ever since they'd first slept together, it seemed as if that's what Kaiba wanted during their rare 'alone times'. He couldn't help but whimper slightly before shaking his head. As much as he'd love to be with Kaiba, he needed more names and more names were more important damnit!

"Kai... I need more names! I've only got... we... not enough!"

"Does it really matter if the wedding is small?"

"'Course not, but it's currently that small I could stuff it in my pocket for crying out loud!"

"The people invited are the people that you care about, correct?"

Jou nodded, not understanding what Kaiba was getting too. Of course they were the people he cared about.

"Then what does it matter how many people come, as long as they are the people you care about?"

"It... well... It's just so small."

"It's not too small Jou. The right people are there. The people you care about are there. That's enough."

Jou knew that Kaiba was right but he was stubborn damnit and even if he wouldn't admit it, to himself or Kaiba, he wanted a big wedding. He wasn't sure why he did but he simply did.

"I just... ugh!"

Jou saw the smile on Kaiba's lips and could only shake his head in protest. When his boyfriend was borny, there was no getting away. He knew that personally. Not that Jou really wanted to get away anyway. Well, normally he didn't but there was stuff to do currently. Important stuff to do.

"Don't give me that look Kaib... I have to sort out the wedding plans. I am the only one that's willing to anyway. Someone else is either top busy or to much of a chicken."

"I run a company Jou, of course I'm busy."

Jou didn't believe him but simply nodded his head. They fell into a comfortable silence for a while until Jou thought of something.

"Youre done with work today right?"

"Yeah, whys that?"

"Well since you're done, you can help me with some more wedding plans."

Jou saw Kaiba's face go one hundred shades of white before he backed up slightly. Jou could see Kaiba trying to find a way out.

"Did I say I was done with work? I meant to say I wasn't. I best get back to work. Who knows what could go wrong when I'm not there."

Jou couldn't help but let out a small snicker as Kaiba practically ran from the room.

"You're a chicken Seto Kaiba!"

Once he heard the front door open and close, Jou couldn't help but laugh. As much as he would have liked the help, it was well work seeing Kaiba's face. Wedding plans was pretty much the only thing that could make Kaiba turn tail and run.

As he looked down at the long list of things still to go, Jou finally realised that after he and Kaiba married, he wouldn't be Katsuya Jounouchi anymore. No he'd be Jounouchi Kaiba. Just the thought made Jou smile. He couldn't wait to be Jounouchi Kaiba.


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank **devotedtodreams**, **ONIX-21**,** blueberry** and **Journey Maker** for their reviews. Funny thing is, I know all the names off by heart so I don't have to go back to my emails to find out the names or who reviewed, 'cause I know you guys will always review and I love you for it.

I think my muse decided to go on strike today. Maybe it's because it's been three chapters in three days and I'm currently _trying_to work on the second last one. Who knows really, but I decided that in the end, this could be somewhat of a teaser, so it'll have you contemplating what going to be happening next. I know, I'm cruel but hey, it's more fun. -grins-

Oh, I just remembered **devotedtodreams**pointed out that I got Jou's names mixed up and I have to admit, I thought that the way I put it was the real way. I can be a idiot sometimes, you know? But oh well, I don't mind too much how it is. But I have to thank **devotedtodreams** anyway for picking up on that. Maybe in another story I'll get it right? -scratched back of neck and grins-

Anyway, onto the story;

* * *

Tonight was the night. The night before their wedding. Jou knew that he should have been asleep as it was already well past midnight but he was too nervous. Numerous thoughts ranging from _"I think I got everything done."_ all the way to _"What if Kaiba changed his mind? He's a billionaire and he deserves to spend his life with someone that's good and deserves him, not someone like me."_ran through his head. He didn't know where any of them came from but because of them, he couldn't sleep. He was currently laying on his side, perched on his elbow, watching Kaiba sleep. This was about the only time that he usually got to see Kaiba peaceful, relaxed and happy. Now it wasn't that Kaiba wasn't happy around Jou, because Jou knew he was, he just didn't show it. Jou understood why though, so it didn't matter so much.

To anyone else, having an almost unemotional boyfriend would have been one of the worst things to possibly happen. But for Jou, it didn't matter. Behind closed doors, where there wasn't any camera's from the media, Kaiba was almost a different person. He still had walls up, but not as many as normal. He laughed, which Jou had fallen from the couch in shock the first time it had happened, and not been menacing, and he actually smiled, which Jou had spilt his coffee done the front of his top when Kaiba had _actually_ said good morning and_ smiled_! He'd almost thought that the world was coming to an end. He'd gotten used to it now though.

_"I'm lucky someone like him wants to be with me. I never would have though that my life could be so good back when I was still living with my dad. I can't believe that was almost three years ago. You love me though, don't you Kaiba? You've said that you do but do you really love me? Enough to want to be with me forever? I know you say you do but why would someone like you, a company running billionaire, want to be with someone like me, a street kid? I don't get it but I feel so damn grateful though. If this is a dream, don't wake me, if this is a lie, don't tell me the truth." _

Jou couldn't help but whisper to the sleeping child. He had only meant to think it, but it had began to pour out of his mouth before he would stop it. He was glad though, Kaiba slept straight through it. One good thing about when Kaiba slept, he slept!Jou knew this for a fact because he'd put a horn to Kaiba's ear when he slept and set it off and the most he'd gotten from Kaiba was him simply rolling over. Kaiba had woken with a sore ear, but that's another story.

If Jou remembered correctly, he'd done many random things to Kaiba when he was sleeping or in his office working, or having a shower, or reading the paper. They came from no where, Jou swore on that, but they always sounded so good in the beginning that he couldn't help himself, but by the end, it ended in Jou either sleeping on the floor, the couch or if he was lucky, in their bed but with a wall between them, literately. He hadn't believed it until he'd experienced it. Although Jou hated his punishments, it never stopped him from 'attacking' Kaiba.

Jou greeted his teeth slightly as he watched Kaiba. He was glad at least one of them was getting sleep. Jou wasn't even sure if he'd go through with the wedding. _Maybe I shouldn't. Kaiba might be happier if I don't. Maybe._It was Jou's last thought before he fell asleep, his head on Kaiba's chest. Tomorrow would be a day of decision and commitment. Jou would need all the sleep he could get, if he was going to face tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to thank **devotedtodreams**, **blueberry**,** dragonlady222**,** Journey Maker** for their reviews. I really do love what you have to say. It means a lot and it does help. I'm glad that you guys like my story enough to review! You're the best for it!

I also want to know, if you think I should have one more chapter after this one or if this should end it. I am considering a sequal after this, which will be the last, and it will involve them adopting a child and a few crazy moments with the child. I need to know what you want though.

I have to say though, to find all the stuff for the wedding, has taken me about a hour. I've driven my Ma crazy because I was constantly asking her questions along with anyone else that came within five feet of me. They all gave me funny looks and walked away, but I didn't care, I just needed information to make it perfect! I think my Ma thinks I'm completly crazy, but when's that new? -grins sheepishly-

Anyway, onto the (which I hope will be good) chapter;

* * *

Jou couldn't believe it. He was actually standing in the dressing room of the church. It was really his wedding day. He'd been dreaming of this for months and he still couldn't believe it was really happening. He was excited beyond beliefe but he was also nervous as hell. He'd maybe gotten four hours of sleep and he was still having his doubts. He'd woken at about five and he proceeded to pace the house, cleaning, arranging furniture and re-arranging said furniture. He'd continued this until Kaiba had awoke at seven. Jou had then proceeded to make him breakfast. Some how between seven and eight he'd been able to hide his concern from Kaiba, whom he didn't want to worry.

He couldn't say the same for now. Every doubt he'd ever had was making themselves well known. He'd been fidgiting with his tie for about fifteen minutes before Yugi walked in the room. Jou didn't say anything and neither did Yugi. Jou grumbled a bit when his hands were slapped away from his tie and it was fixed by Yugi. Atleast it was done, although it had been done the whole time.

"Jou..."

"I don't think I should Yug. Maybe this was all a lie and he'd be happier if I didn't go through it marrying him. Or maybe he'd already changed his mind and he'd already left. What if this is a mistake? I don't want Kaiba to think this is a mistake."

"Jou, Kaiba is standing at the alter waiting. Don't leave him there waiting Jou, he really loves you."

Jou couldn't think of what to say. He knew Kaiba loved him, but he couldn't help all the doubts going through his head, out weighing his knowledge of Kaiba's love for him and pushing the fact that he'd betrayed him before, and if he had, wasn't that message enough that he didn't love him?

"It's okay Jou. It's just cold feet. I felt the exact same way when I married Yami. But please, just remember the fact that you love Kaiba and he loved you! That's all that should really matter."

"I know it should Yug, I really do but I just can't shake the thoughts. They make sense in a round-about twisted way."

"Do you love Kaiba, Jou, really love him?"

"Of course I do Yug! I want to spend my life with him!"

"Then get your butt out there and marry him!"

Jou didn't need to be told twice. He knew that Yugi was right. He couldn't see his life without Kaiba in it. He have Yugi a hug and a smile.

"Thanks. Now time for a wedding!"

Jou gave a little laugh before opening the dressing room door and then quickly shutting it and turning back to Yugi, looking like he'd just seen a ghost, or worse.

"So... so... so many... many... people!"

"Yes Jou, I knoew that, now, out!"

Jou tried to protest and struggle but he wasn't able to and was pushed out the door. He took a few breaths when he reached the begining of the isle. He took a step forward and then stopped. There was so many people! He definatlly couldn't count them all on one hand, that was for sure. He took a few more breaths before he took another step and another. He kept his eyes fixed on kaiba the whole walk up the isle. He couldn't describe how beautiful he looked.

He felt like he was floating the rest of the way up the isle. There were no nervous, just pure joy. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, but it was the best feeling in the world. As soon as he reached Kaiba, he grabbed his hand and felt Kaiba squeeze it in reasurance. Jou wasn't really paying much attention to what the Minister was saying, as he could only stare at Kaiba, but he knew his places to speak.

For those, who actually paid attention, it went somewhat along the lines of:

Minister:  
_Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man, Seto Kaiba, and this man, Jounouchi Katsuya, in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people._

_The union of husband and husband in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God._

_You ask what is this love we here affirm, and I answer, it is a covenant you make, one with the other, a covenant born of commitment to each other's well being and growth and commitment to your relationship itself, allowing it the possibility of change and of growth._

_This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to dwell together as husband and wife._

Minister:  
_Each of you has rings for each other. Would you exchange them?_

As they are exchanging rings, the minister says:  
_As a ceaseless reminder of this hour, and of the promise you have made to each other, these rings also speak of the oneness you now experience as husband and husband._

_Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other.  
Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.  
Now you will feel no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other.  
Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you.  
Go now to your dwelling place, to enter the days of your life together.  
And may your days be good, and long upon the earth._

_Have you come here in the midst of these natural surroundings to affirm your commitment to each other?_

Grooms:  
_We have._

Minister:  
_Please share your vows with each other:_

Groom(Kaiba):  
_Jou, I've known you for a long time and I have to say, we've had a lot of ups and downs and you seem to love doing anything that gets under my skin but I wouldn't trade you in for anything. The day I met you, I knew I wanted you. You fit perfectly into my arms and there is no one else that can make me feel the way I do when I'm with you. Being able to be your husband will be on of the greatest honours I've ever had the chance or pleasure to have._

Groom(Jou):  
_Seto, to be totally honest, you weren't my favourite person when I first met you, but you grew on me and made your way to my heart. You keep me warm on cold nights and make me feel complete everytime we're together. I don't know where I'd be without you but every morning I wake up beside you, I thank my lucky stars that I have you. Wholey, completly, forever. Being able to be your husband will be one of the greatest honour's I've ever had the chance or pleasure to have._

Minister:  
_These two people have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these are essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built._

Minister:  
_Since Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I declare that they are husband and husband._

_Congratulations! You may kiss._

As soon as Jou heard the minister utter those words, he kissed Kaiba with all the passion that he held in his body. It was no where near the passion that he felt for Kaiba, but it was enough that he could show Kaiba while they were standing at the alter, infront of many people. As soon as his mind ticked over the fact that there was many people there, he pulled back slowly and smiled at Kaiba.

"I'm now offically Jounouchi Kaiba."

Jou couldn't help but smile as he heard Kaiba laugh softly. He took ahold of Kaiba's hand again and squeezed it.

"You can't get rid of me now."

"Not that I'd ever want to, Mr _Kaiba_."

Jou saw the smirk on Kaiba's face as he uttered those words and Jou knew that Kaiba loved the fact that Jou was now Jounouchi Kaiba, his husband. They walked hand in hand down the isle, smiling at everyone and smiling at eachother. This was the moment that they'd dreampt of, and now it was real. Everything was perfect.

_How it should be and always will be._


	7. Chapter 7

I'd like to thank **ONIX-21**,** blueberry**,** devotedtodreams**,** Journey Maker** and **dragonlady222** for their lovely reviews. I'm glad ya'll liked the wedding chapter. I was so nervous that you guys wouldn't like it, I again, sent my mother up the wall because of worrying too much. Or 'Being a toal idiot over nothing and putting a damn hole in the carpet from pacing too much' as my mother put it, so nicely.

This will be my last chapter for this story. Sad sad, I know, but there will be a sequal! It will be the last sequal, but it will involve them adopting a child. That's the only insider's info I'm going to give, so ya'll just have to wait till it comes out. It'll be out in a few days though, since my muse is being cruel and coming and going without letting me get down a full sentence.

And now, onto the last chapter;

* * *

Jou slowly opened his eyes from one of the most peaceful and relaxing sleeps he'd had in along time. As his eye adjusted to the light, Jou realised that he didn't reconize where he was. He sat up quickly and after looking around a few times, remembered that he was in the honeymoon suite, Kaiba asleep beside him. Jou remembered they'd gotten married yesterday and left for their honeymoon almost straight after the reception. He also remembered that Kaiba had gotten two weeks off work for the honeymoon but he didn't trust everyone at the company and was only having a week off, so he was going to make the best of this week. It was their's and their's alone. He gave a small sigh of satisfaction, before laying back down beside Kaiba who seemed oblivious to everything. Jou couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips.

"This is what we've always wanted and always deserved and now we have it. We finally have the happiness that we've always dreamed about, the life we've always wanted."

Jou then snuggled into Kaiba and dozed back off. It had only been about five in the morning anyway, so why on earth would he have stayed up? He was tired anyway, espically after last night. He could have sworn he heard Kaiba mutter something to him as he was dozing off, but he wasn't sure because it was too blury and he was already far too asleep.

When Jou woke again, it was about noon and both he and Kaiba were in the same position as they were when he fell back asleep only Kaiba was awake and watching him with a small smile on his face. Jou smiled back and lent up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He then procceded to cuddle against Kaiba. He always loved waking up beside Kaiba in the morning. It always made everything feel so great.

"Good morning, _husband_."

Jou couldn't help the small shiver that ran down his spine as he said those words. It was real. Kaiba was really his husband. Now lets see any of those damned crazy fan girls try and take him away. Jou knew they would though, they even still Kaiba's underwear for crying out loud!

"Ah. Good morning, _wife_."

Jou could see the small smirk on Kaiba's face and slapped him across the chest. He could seriously be a pain in the ass, that was definatly for sure, but Jou wouldn't have it any other way. He then patted where he'd slapped Kaiba before kissing it gently.

"You can be such a pain."

Jou recieved no responce although he wasn't expecting to get one in the first place. All he had currently planned for the day was laying in bed with Kaiba and doing nothing that used more energy then he wanted to use. Which ruled out everything expect for one thing. He could see by the look in Kaiba's eyes, Kaiba knew what Jou was thinking. It wasn't even a moment later when Jou found himself pinned under Kaiba's body, Kaiba's tongue down his throat. Jou had no objects to this what-so-ever, giving back just as much as Kaiba was giving.

_Now Jounchi Kaiba, Jou knew nothing could go wrong anymore, only right._


End file.
